Come Upon You
by Kei Furi
Summary: Karena rasa khawatirku yang sedikit berlebihan aku berlari hanya untuk menemuimu, hingga pada akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku memang lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. -Sakura./"...asal aku boleh mencium pipimu."/CUP/Apa ini artinya perasaannya terbalas?/Warning:AU,Typo(s),Oneshot,DLDR.


**Come Upon You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja, pemilik surai merah muda terus saja memandangi bangku kosong disampingnya. Tatapan dari kedua manik _emerald_ nya menyiratkan kecemasan. Sedikit berlebihan sebenarnya. Menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kalau-kalau bangku itu tidak segera diduduki pemiliknya.

Saat jari-jarinya berhenti, yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh. Kedua manik hijaunya menyipit, seakan menyelisik setiap titik di luar kelas dari jendela terurus yang ia lihat. Menghela napas lelah, Sakura tak kunjung mendapati orang yang dikhawatirkannya.

 _TEP_

"Sakura- _chan_!" Sapa anak lelaki itu ramah. Anak lelaki bersurai pirang dengan senyum merekah itu baru saja duduk disampingnya dan berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Gadis yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu mendecih kesal. Lebih memilih bersandar pada meja kayu di depannya.

"Apa si _onyx_ hitam itu sakit ya?" Gumam Sakura. Ya, begitulah Sakura memanggil sosok Sasuke yang menurut Sakura, memiliki tatapan mata dari kedua manik _onyx_ yang begitu tajam sampai hampir menusuk _emerald_ nya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi disampingnya sedikit merasa tak diacuhkan, menghela napas lelah–terhadap teman perempuannya yang satu ini.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_.. Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak masuk hari ini. Tapi kalau sakit, pulang sekolah kita bisa langsung menemuinya kan? Ya, untuk memastikan _sih_. Aku tak yakin dia sakit, kemarin kan kau tahu ia baik-baik saja."

 _Benar, menemuinya._

Seketika hatinya bersorak senang menemukan pemecahan masalahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, akan mendapat ide itu dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Haah.. baiklah, Naruto. Aku akan menemuinya, memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja." Sakura mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Eh?! Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Hei! Sakura- _chan_!" Panggil Naruto. Tapi gadis merah muda itu justru berlari setelah melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, astaga. Satu menit lagi gerbangnya ditutup." Umpat Sakura kesal. Tapi ia terus berlari. Tidak. Bukan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Melainkan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Baru setelah itu ia segera melewati dinding pembatas yang cukup tinggi untuk seseorang sependek dirinya.

Ia pun berlari.

Tanpa sedikitpun rasa khawatir pada nilai ulangan biologinya hari ini. Oh, nilai nol yang ia dapatkan nanti pun tidak akan menjadi masalah, asal secepatnya ia bisa menemui orang itu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan Sakura masih berlari. Bahkan mulai mempercepat langkah kecilnya.

Karena saat itu tak ada lagi yang ada dipikirannya selain Sasuke. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan temannya itu. Tentu saja bukan teman biasa. Sudah sejak lama ia memendam rasa suka pada pemuda berambut model _chickenbutt_.

Hingga akhirnya, ketika gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari di jalan jembatan yang sepi, ia berhenti.

Surai _blueraven_ yang dihembus angin, seketika membuat matanya sedikit bergetar. Perasaan lega baru saja datang, menghapus kekhawatiran yang sempat dirasa mengancamnya.

 _Emerald_ nya menatap seorang anak lelaki berseragam sekolah yang tengah terdiam–disisi jembatan dan kedua tangannya berpegang pada pembatas–memandang ke sesuatu di bawah jembatan. Bukan sesuatu yang menarik bagi Sakura. Hanya sungai yang tenang.

Kemudian pemilik tas selempang itu ikut menatapnya dengan sepasang manik _onyx_. Gelap namun bercahanya. Dingin namun menyejukan.

Sakura tahu itu berlebihan, tapi kedua _emerald_ nya pun tak bisa mengelak. Ia mengakuinya, hanya saja ia tak pernah langsung mengatakannya.

Mereka masih saling memandang dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Meski ia tak menyadarinya saat itu, tapi gadis merah muda itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan lagi perasaan lega. Atau kekhawatiran yang berganti rasa bersyukur. Melainkan hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Seperti–degup jantung yang lebih cepat, serta suara yang menggebu-gebu dari ulu hatinya.

Sakura juga merasa, mungkin tadi napasnya sempat tertahan.

Membuat sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu apa, bergejolak dalam perutnya. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa wajahnya memanas.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil meneguk ludah yang tadi tertahan dan saat membukanya kembali, _emerald_ nya tidak lagi menemukan _onyx_ tajam itu.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatinya.

Ia pun melangkah menghampiri teman yang dikhawatirinya itu. Sasuke masih terus memandang sungai yang tenang itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis disampingnya. Dalam diam, Sakura bersyukur bahwa cowok disampingnya masih menghirup udara yang sama dengannya.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya tanpa minat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis dan menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak.

"Menemuimu." Jawabnya singkat. Bisa ia dengar bahwa pemuda itu sempat mendengus sebelum kembali bicara.

"Hari ini ada ulangan biologi. Apa kau menjadikanku alasan untuk menghindari itu?" Katanya ketus. Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum, berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia justru memandang langit pagi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku hanya khawatir. Sejujurnya, kupikir ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu atau kau sakit? Tapi.. ternyata kau ada disini. Aku lega sekarang. Meski aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuatmu kemari, yang jelas tadi aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sakura menghela napas. Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya dan dirinya juga tak menyesal meski setelah ini harus mendengar sesuatu yang agak menyakitkan.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Baik atau tidaknya diriku, tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia justru terkiki geli sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tenang.

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun sebelum, saat atau setelah mengatakannya.

"Tapi kau sendiri tahu , aku tak mungkin kalau tak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ini temanmu dan aku juga sudah pernah berjanji kalau aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Setidaknya begitu, apa kau ingat?"

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan.

Hanya suara angin dan suara yang begitu halus saat kepala merah muda itu memutuskan untuk menunduk, ikut memandang sungai yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian Sasuke.

"Aah, mungkin sesekali aku bisa menurutimu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan bernada datar itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Sasuke, masih tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya ia mencoba mendengarkan.

"Ya, asalkan kau mengizinkanku untuk mencium pipi imutmu-" Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian menoleh pada pemuda itu, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi mulus Sasuke. Tapi sebelum ia berhasil mendaratkannya,

 _Sreet_..

"Ap-"

 _CUP_

Sasuke keburu menoleh sebelum Sakura berhasil mencium pipinya. Ia baru saja ingin mengelak hanya saja kedua bibir mereka justru bertemu. Satu kecupan baru saja mendarat di bibir pemilik _onyx_ hitam kelam itu. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terpaku pada apa yang tengah terjadi. Suara sungai tenang yang halus, hembusan angin yang menerpa keduanya, rasa dingin yang mereka rasakan diantara kulit mereka mendadak hangat, serta bagaimana matahari pagi yang baru terbit menjadi saksi ciuman pertama seorang Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Klasik, tapi seperti itulah yang mereka alami. Ya, pada usia 12 tahun.

Sakura tentu saja merasakan debaran itu. Debaran menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan saat bersama Sasuke. Juga rasa nyeri yang melemaskan kedua kakinya saat kontak fisik itu terjadi dengan tidak direncanakan. Buru-buru, Sakura berpaling. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sejak pertama mendaratkan kecupan itu. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia merasa sangat senang juga takut. Takut kalau yang dilakukannya akan membuat Sasuke menyalahkannya.

Tepat setelah Sakura berpaling, Sasuke juga langsung kembali memandang air sungai dalam keheningan. Kebingungan yang menurutnya begitu memusingkannya membuatnya tak menyadari satu hal. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah semerah makanan kesukaannya.

Disamping pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing, setidaknya masih ada hal yang mereka sadari detik itu juga.

Sakura yakin ia bukan hanya sekedar menyukai Sasuke. Melainkan jatuh cinta.

Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi pada detak jantungnya yang menurutnya abnormal.

"Ekhm.." Sasuke berdehem.

"Eh? Ma-"

Gagal. Bungsu Uchiha itu sudah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau bisa mampir kerumahku kalau kau mau. Itachi- _nii_ baru pulang dari Suna kemarin." Katanya, tak cukup untuk menghentingkan atmosfer kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya. Kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh. Tapi belum cukup berani untuk melihat wajah tampan itu. Jadi, ia sedikit menunduk hingga membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Ah, tentu saja.. aku juga ingin meminta oleh-oleh yang sudah ia janjikan, Sasuke- _kun_." Balas Sakura.

Mereka menyebrangi jembatan itu bersama. Entah mengapa rasanya benar-benar tidak biasa. Sasuke memang terbiasa dengan keheningan. Tapi Sakura? Bahkan ada hal yang sangat ingin ia katakan sekarang.

"Soal yang tadi, aku-" Sakura berhenti melangkah. Sesiap mungkin mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin dikatakan.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf. Aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Kau yang menoleh lebih dulu sebelum aku men- em.."

 _CUP_

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat mulus dibibir mungil Sakura. Membuat gadis merah muda itu nampak terperangah. Sasuke baru saja menciumnya. Kali ini bukan karena kecelakaan.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?" Gadis itu masih tak percaya. Dicium seorang anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun yang sudah sejak lama disukainya. Ia tersenyum manis. Perasaannya sudah melebih rasa senang. Ia bahagia. Apa sudah terbalas? Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Kalau kau pikir aku membalas perasaanmu. Silahkan berpikir begitu. Kau tahu, aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu kalau aku bersikap buruk padamu, Sakura. Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu." Tebakan jitu itu sekaligus penjelasan Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di depan Sasuke.

Ya, rasanya Sakura masih sibuk menikmati kebahagiaan yang baru datang padanya. Sampai-sampai untuk kedua kalinya, ia tak menyadari bahwa wajah Sasuke sudah benar-benar merah. Ya, sesuatu yang menggemaskan untuk diabaikan sebenarnya.

Sayangnya, pemilik rona merah itu masih tak menyadarinya. Atau, ia hanya mencoba menyangkal perasaannya sendiri?

Sampai detik itu belum ada yang tahu. Tapi setidaknya mereka berdua masih akan bersama-sama mencari tahu.

 _ **End(?)**_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Akhirnya selesai juga buat fiction one.-shot yang superduper pendek. Kekeke… habis gimana ya, saya suka kehilangan feel gitu kalau ceritanya kepanjangan #ngawur# Tapi, walaupun pendek dan kurang_ _gula, saya sudah dengan segenap hati membuat fict ini sebagai ganti karena fict spesialnya belum selesai, Gomenne Nia-chan... (Loh? Terus ini fict macam apa?/Ya, biar bisa dibaca aja/PLAKK)_

 _Harunia-chan! Otanjoubi omedetoh! Telat banget yang fictionnya. Jelas-jelas ulang tahunnya udah seminggu yang laluT.T_

 _Oiya, terimakasih buat readers yang sudah mampir sejenak ke fict saya. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya!_

 _Eits.. jangan lupa review kalo kalian sempet.. kalau gak sempat ya gpp juga^_^ hehehe:D_

 _~14 Oktober 2016_


End file.
